jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening
Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening is the eleventh episode in Season 3 of JESSIE and the 63rd episode overall. It aired on April 11, 2014. Plot Connie returns to stalk Luke, but another creepy girl at school, Mackenzie (nicknamed Mad Mack) also has a psycho crush on him. But when Connie and Mack find out that the other one also has a crush on him, The Ross Penthouse turns into a wrestling gym. It is later found out that Mack was just an actress helping Connie. Connie traps everyone including Mack and wants to "marry" Luke. Meanwhile, Emma works on a job with help from Zuri and Bertram but when she takes a break from work, the truck she works at gets robbed. She later gets fired from Boomer but is rehired in the end after Boomer realized his mistake of firing Emma. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Lombardo Boyar as Boomer *G. Hannelius as Mackenzie/Mad Mack *Sierra McCormick as Connie Thompson/Creepy Connie Quotes Trivia * This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's What The What?!? weekend. * This episode marks Connie's final appearance. * This episode takes place on a Friday. *It was revealed in an interview with G. Hannelius that her character in this episode is Connie's roommate from a boarding school they attend. However, it turned out to be a lie in the actual episode. *This is the sequel to Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. * It is revealed that Connie was in boarding school as mentioned by Luke. ** This is a reference to the transition of A.N.T Farm's third season which takes place at Z-Tech Boarding School instead of Webster High in which case Olive, another character played by Sierra Mccormick, also went to boarding school. *At the end of the episode, Jessie tells Connie to leave the wedding stuff up, this could possibly foreshadow Jessie getting married to Brooks. * The episode aired five days before the announcement that Jessie was getting engaged. *Connie voicing Reverend Chucky, a loon, refers to the state bird and the state of Minnesota. *It is revealed that Boomer is Connie's uncle. * Connie mentions "Hermione" as a name for her "future daughter" with Luke. It's a reference to Hermione Granger, and Connie is a huge fan of Harry Potter * Luke screamed like 10 times. * Luke and Jessie made a 12 paged single-spaced list of the many reasons why creepy Connie is creepy. * When Zuri suggests to Emma that they slather Bertram in ketchup and serve him to the hungry mob at the Empire Skate Building, Bertram replies "remind me to never crash land in the Andes with you". This is a reference to Uruguyan Air Force Flight 571, a plane carrying a rugby union team which went down in the Andes along the Argentina-Chile border on 13 October 1972. Nineteen people died on impact, and eight more perished as a result of an avalanche on 21 October, leaving 16 survivors. Due to a lack of food and the astronomical amount of calories needed to survive at 3,600 meters (11,800 feet), the remaining survivors resorted to eating the flesh of their dead plane mates. On 23 December, 72 days after the crash, the survivors were rescued. Goofs *It is unknown why Connie didn't get arrested for kidnapping Jessie, Luke, and Ravi. However, it's possible she was arrested off screen. Transcript Promos Gallery Source http://www.dis411.net/2014/03/07/video-disney-channels-what-the-what-weekend-begins-april-11-2014/ Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Over 2 Million Views